Shinigakure: Village Hidden in Death
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Re-titled rewrite of the Uzumaki Empire. Crossover with many anime/manga and video games.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a rewrite of my other story, The Uzumaki empire, with some major differences. I won't point them out, but I do hope all of you enjoy. Takes place six years after the Uchiha Retrieval Arc, so Naruto is 19. As for pairings, I have several crossover ideas, and a permanent setting is coming next chapter.

(Chapter 1)

The Kage Summit was in full swing as the five Kages waited for the arrival of a new Kage. All of them had known of the newest village that had been set up, but none of them had been able to get a spy in. That had scared them, as no village was ever capable of keeping itself completely spy free.

But now, this new village, simply known as Shinigakure, the Village Hidden in Death, had sprung up. It was already a very powerful force to be reckoned with, as it had allies with all of the minor countries and villages, as well as the backing of two Feudal Lords.

This made it a threat.

But, Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage, sighed sadly as her thoughts turned to a former shinobi of hers: Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Senju.

After the Uchiha Retrieval, he had been banished by the council while she healed the retrieved Uchiha brat. She was unable to do anything. However, she then released who his parents were to the village: Tobirama Senju, the grandson of the original Tobirama and Madoka Uchiha, the strongest female Uchiha since Madara, as well as the man's granddaughter. The people of Konoha wept for days afterwards, their most hated person had actually been the heir of two of the most powerful clans in history.

After, all of the Leaf's allies slowly started to break away, leaving the village high and dry

Her thoughts were stopped when the Shinikage entered the room, making her look up alongside all of the others of the meeting.

The man was tall, about 6'2", and had a lean, yet muscular build. All that you could see of his face were his eyes, cobalt orbs that held a glint of madness or genius in them. All the rest of it was covered by his mask and Kage hat with the kanji for death on it. He wore an open white coat that had black flames on the bottom, and underneath was a black flak jacket with symbol of their village, a grinning devil, proudly displayed on the back of the jacket. Across the right side was a string of zero's ending in a one. He had ANBU styled pants with many pockets, and ANBU styled shinobi sandals. The lower ends of his pants legs were taped up to the shin, and his hands were also. Strapped to his waist was a beautiful sword, made of elegant metal that had a beauty in and of itself. The sheath was black, as if the very night had been crafted into it. The hilt was wrapped in a simple black cloth that had golden diamonds on it.

The man regarded each of them for a moment before sitting at his appointed spot, his two bodyguards wrapped in black cloaks leapt up to their balcony. The Shinikage seemed to smile, if the crinkling of his eyes were anything to go by.

He raised his hand and gave a friendly wave. "May I just say that I am truly honored to be here, as I have high hopes that we can all get along, and an era of peace and prosperity can be attained between our respective villages for years to come."

Mifune had to give the man credit, he was certainly polite and friendly. Deciding to get the meeting started, he declared. "Please introduce yourselves."

First was the Raikage, pushing his hat forward. "Yondaime Raikage, A!"

Next was the Tsuchikage. "Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki of the Stone!"

Then the Kazekage. "Godaime Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand!"

Fourthly was the Hokage. "Godaime Hokage, Tsunade senju!"

Fifthly, the Mizukage. "Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi!"

And finally, the Shinikage. "Shodaime Shinikage, Null!"

Mifune gave a nod as everyone put their serious faces on, ready to begin the meeting. He looked at the Shinikage and asked. "Now, Shinikage-Dono-"

"Please call me Null, and if you have to use honorifics, please use San. we are all equals here." Interrupted Null.

Mifune nodded. "Naruto-San, we are all curious as to what your village is, your goals, and anything else that may seem important. You must understand that your village has nothing that can be considered a threat to the Kages, and as such, we need to see merits in joining forces."

Null nodded as he leaned forward, making his shaggy white hair catch the attention of the females of the room for it's spikiness. "Well, my village is basically a Military Dictatorship, I am the law, and my word is law. Our goals are to ensure that our legacy is remembered by all of the Elemental nations, as well as try and promote peace between the nations. as for our military might, well, we do have several hundred jonin and chunin, while we are lacking in the genin department. There is also the two Jinchuuriki who live there."

That got all of the Kages attention. It was Gaara who spoke. "The only two Jinchuuriki not accounted for are Fuu of Takigakure and..."

Here Gaara tapered off as his eyes widened. It was Tsunade who finished. "...Naruto Senju."

Here, Null nodded. "Yes. Naruto came to our village during its founding, and asked for sanctuary in my village. Who was I to turn away a boy, who was half-starved and near death, and his companion, Fuu, who was also in equal condition. After they had recovered, I offered them the chance to join my village, and they accepted. "

It had gone silent at that. Two Jinchuuriki was nothing to sneeze at. A, seeing a chance, decided to make an offer. "Shinikage, if I may, perhaps we should host this years Chunin Exams in your village?"

Null thought it over and nodded his head. "That does sound like a good idea. And it would certainly please my village. However, I feel I must warn you. The Chunin Exams of Shinigakure are deadly, with a 70% failure rate for the people of my village."

So it was decided, the Chunin exams would be held in Shinigakure. But before the meeting could end, Null said. "Now I must retire to my room. I almost missed my afternoon tea."

(One Month later)

Shinigakure was in a flurry of activity as the entire village prepared for the exams. In the Shinikage Tower, the man himself looked over the village, having finished the paperwork soon after entering the office. The reason why was because the villages Civilian Council handled only civilian matters, and the shinobi council shinobi matters, while he was the mediator and had final say in anything that had to do with taxes, military campaigns, the Academy, and other IMPORTANT things that required his attention.

He turned from the window, revealing his face to the world. Three whisker like marks adorned his cheeks and a single scar rested above his lip. He was Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Senju, the Shodaime Death Shadow. He looked in his office at the gathered Jonin and smiled at them. To be a Jonin in the Village of Death was one of the greatest, most difficult tasks anyone could achieve. Currently, despite what he said, there were not hundreds of Jonin in the village, the estimate being at around 30.

But those thirty were the ones whom had survived the Jonin Exam. Addressing them, Naruto began. "Attention, I have decided what Teams will be allowed to take the Exams. First there is Team Hajime."

Team Hajime consisted of Trunks, Hiraga Saito, and Cana Alberona. The Jonin Sensei was Hajime Saito, a member of the Black Hand.

"Team Black Death."

Team Black Death which consisted of Shadow, Lance, and edward Elric. The Team Sensei was Walter C. Dornez, also a member of the Black Hand.

"Team Vampire."

That particular Team consisted of a man simply known as Blade, another named Alucard, and the final one named Selene. They were taught by an eccentric man named Gonzo.

"Team Go Wolf team Dynamite."

That team consisted of Magg , Rigbutter, and Lucy Heartfilia. The were lead by the Amorous Shinobi, Doc.  
"And finally, Team Death."

Team Death was the team trained personally by Naruto himself, and consisted of Death the Kid, Vergil Sparda, and Integra Hellsing. They were the best of the year, put together on the team by being the closest of friends. It did not matter what skills they had, if you couldn't trust the person on your team with your life, then you would never truly win.

"Now that that is taken care of, all of you are dismissed. I must prepare for the arrival of the Kages. Hajime, I take it that you and Walter will be accompanying me?"

"Yes. I do not trust such corrupt people as the Five Kages to not try something. And if it is all the same to you, sir, but I think that the other members of the Black Hand should be in attendance." Hajime said. The Wolf-Like man was incredibly honorable. He had at first been a roaming Ronin, looking for a place to call his own. But when Naruto approached him about the idea of Shinigakure, he quickly joined with the Senju.

"I concur with my friend here. The Kages will no doubt attempt to intimidate you into becoming their subordinate, and I believe that you must make an impression." Walter commented.

Naruto looked out over his village, the village he had spent three years fighting for. It wasn't easy getting all of the clans to come together and join, but he had done it. This village was a home for all the people who had no home, a place where they could live in harmony.

A place where his several wives could raise any children they had in peace, free to teach them the lessons of life that had been learned. A land of opportunity, of rebirth. This was the Village Hidden in Death. A paradise.

And he would be damned if anyone tried to ruin it.

(A mile from the Shinigakure)

The entourage of the Kages, including the actual Kage's and their bodyguards, as well as the teams that were competing were getting closer to the Village Hidden in Death when they spotted familiar Black and red clouded cloaks as ten figures walked in front of them.

The Kages all prepared for battle while the Akatsuki all looked at them in boredom or annoyance. The air was tense as both sides stared at the other, neither one making a move. Before either side could act, a voice was heard throughout the area.

"My, it would seem that I've come a bit late." The voice said. Looking over at the source of the voice they found a man with pale hair and grey eyes, wearing clothes that looked reminiscent of a doctor or scientist, only with what looked like stitches in them. He had large, wire framed glasses on and a cigarette in his mouth. The thing that caught most of the attention was his black flak jacket.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba Inuzuka asked. He had become more aggressive since Naruto had been banished, and had become angry with anyone who badmouthed him, like the rest of the Rookies and Team Gai, besides Sakura and Sasuke. He had trained for years for the chance to go and retrieve Naruto, so that he could come back.

The man looked at Kiba before turning to the Akatsuki leader, a tall man with many piercings and orange hair. "I was ordered to meet up with the Akatsuki, and escort them to the village. So, if you would follow me. As for my name, it's Stein."

"What about us?" A asked. "shouldn't we get an escort?"

"You do. He should be here soon., if the idiot had any sense, he would be here now."

As he and the Akatsuki became specks in the distance, a sudden yawn got their attention. Sitting in a tree was a scraggly looking man, wearing all black clothes and a flak jacket, with brown hair and an untrimmed goatee. The man looked at them before waving. "Yo! My name is Jay. I'm lookin for some people, with faces and bodies. Do you know where they are?"

"Us?" The Mizukage asked.

Jay nodded. "Yup! Now lets get going."

Any further conversation was stopped as they followed jay through a winding path of the mountain. They found themselves very disoriented as they followed the man, and had trouble remembering the path for future reference. They arrived at two large gates, carved into them were the bodies of the Shinigami and Kami, their hands across the door as if the shake hands. Jay looked at everyone before signaling the guards to open the doors.

When the doors opened, the Kages prepared themselves to learn more about the mysterious Shinikage, and his village.

Tsunade looked at the village, seeing it look like Konoha, she swore silently to find Naruto and bring him home.

She whispered under her breath. "Naruto. It's time to come home."

AN: This has been Rigbutter with his new story, a Revamp of The Uzumaki Empire, with several differences, and I hope you enjoy. This next chapter introduces one of the Jonin, as well as the Kages reactions to the sights and wonders of Shinigakure.

Next time: Shinigakure: The Village of the death Gods! or Lover Style: Introduction of the Amorous Shinobi!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: New chapter. I'm personally excited to see all of the attention this has gotten. And while I am personally knowledgeable about many Anime/Manga, if any of you see a mistake, please tell me so I can address it.

And for those of you who pointed out my mistake last chapter, thanks. I completely missed it.

Harem:

Fuu  
Kurotsuchi  
Ryuuzetsu  
Seras  
Ultear  
Mei Terumi  
Juri Han  
Ruby Toujou  
Tifa Lockhart

Any others will be at the suggestion of you guys, the readers.

(Chapter 2)

The Village of Shinigakure had a firm belief of many different philosophies, ideals, and personal mottos. It was a fact that they all took a great deal of pride in. The individuality of each person, of their strengths and ideas, is what has made it as strong as it was.

The village was centered on the belief that no one person is above another, and that everyone gets treated the same. It was through this that the laws were as they were, not favoring anyone and overshadowing everyone.

It was the reason for the incredibly low crime rate, and the success of the shinobi forces. It was also the reason that Pain was gazing at the village, hiding his wonder as he was lead by the man named Stein. This place was so peaceful, the civilians all smiling and the shinobi patrolling, not even the genin being allowed to rest. It was an idyllic place, and he regretted his decision to destroy it to get to the two jinchuuriki that resided here.  
They were lead to a hotel, where they would be staying at, and he was informed of a dinner meeting with the Kages and the ever elusive Shinikage, whose family would be showed off at the dinner. Pain looked at the members of Akatsuki, and said in an authoritative voice. "Tonight, Konan and I will be at the Shinikage's dinner, and as such, I expect all of you to be on your very best behavior."

The orange haired god turned and walked to his room, no doubt to dress forf the dinner taking place in a few hours.

Across the city, the other Kages were having the same conversations as well, each stressing the importance of good behavior.

(At the dinner- that night)

Tsunade sat at her place at the long table, her escort Jiraiya wearing a smart looking kimono colored red, while she wore a light green one. Each of the Kages and their escorts all wore clothing that represented a factor in their life. A wore a yellow dress suit. Onoki wore the traditional tsuchikage formal robes. Mei Terumi wore a stunning blue kimono. Gaara wore a light brown kimono. The Shinikage himself wore a black kimono with hakama pants, his face still covered by his mask. The Akatsuki representatives were wearing matching black kimonos with red clouds on them.

The dinner was nice, and the conversation light, with the Shinikage, Null as he called himself, leading them in stories of the many adventures he has had during his travels around the world. The man's family were a delight, as he had been subjected to the Clan Restoration Act, and he had four wives, one of which was unable to be here due to a complication with her pregnancy. His other wives, Seras, Juri Han, Ultear, and Ryuuzetsu, were all kind and compassionate, as well as drop dead sexy, as well as pregnant in different stages.

But what caught the attention of everyone present was that the Shinikage had his two bodyguards with him at all times. The two cloaked figures were intimidating in their own right, as they both exhumed power. The two large men had massive blades on their backs, each crafted to perfection in a forge of great power, and seemingly matching anything the the Mist has made.

Soon, it was time for them to go, with several of them slightly inebriated, and the Shinikage smiling behind his mask. But before the group could leave, a messenger appeared for the Death Shadow. "Shinikage-Sama! We bring news of the fighters for the Chunin Exams! Team Kombat had returned from a mission, as is prepared to enter, as well as Team Straw Hat. What shall we do? We only have one spot left for a team!"

Null sat and thought for a moment as he leaned back, his eyes closed in thought. The first, Team Kombat, had Scorpion, Sub Zero, and Mileena on it, and their sensei being Shao Kahn. The second, Team Straw Hat, consisted of Monkey D. Luffy, Cotton Candy Chopper, and Nico Robin, their sensei being the infamous Silvers Rayleigh.

Both teams had their strengths and weaknesses, and both had the determination to win. But, the truth was, Team Straw Hat was a rookie team, barely graduating six months ago. Team Kombat had more experience, and had made their first kills.

Opening his eyes, he said cooly. "Team Kombat will be participating. They have more experience, and have had their first kills. They are ready, while Rayleigh's team isn't. Please inform the teams and continue your duties."

After the groups all left, Null looked over his village, the many orange dots of light giving the village an ethereal look to it. He had worked so hard to make this village when he was still Naruto, before he became the Shodaime Shinikage, before he had met so many wonderful woman and taken them to his bed.

He loved this village, his village, with all his heart. Each person was a member of his family. The Kages thought that by a show of strength that he would back down and remove his village as a competitor in the Five Great Villages. He knew that Tsunade would most likely try and ask for the location of her lost jinchuuriki.

If he revealed himself now, then Konoha would use his less than stable hold in the world as Shinikage to absorb the village and the people here, using the bloodlines to propagate them as the most powerful village in the world, causing an influx in mistrust, leading to a war no one was ready for. And as a descendant of the Nidaime Hokage and an Madoka Uchiha, he couldn't allow that to happen.

(The Next Day- Training Fields)

The Konoha Te, as they were called, Sai, and their Senseis all trained for the coming Exams the next day, ready to try and show that they were superior to everyone. They were positive that the Exams would be easy, as they had managed to make it to the Third in Konoha. How could the two exams be different?

Oh, those poor fools. They had no idea that the Shinigakure Exam had a 70% chance of death for all competitors. They were the village Hidden in Death. Dying was in their name, in their blood. It was necessary for them to get their first kills during the first year of being Genin, being sent on bandit extermination missions all the time.

A rustling was heard as a man came through the brush, grumbling about how he was too sexy for this treatment. He had slicked back black hair and a devilish face. His eyes were a deep scarlet, not unlike Kurenai Yuuhi. He wore an open black jacket, revealing his toned and muscular body, as well as a deep, scar above his stomach. He had black pants and wore wooden geta sandals. Across his back was a strange weapon that looked eerily like a shovel. On his head was a top hat and goggles. What puzzled them was that he seemed to be covered in dirt.

The man looked at the for a moment before he grinned happily. "Well hello there, Konoha-Nin. I didn't expect anyone to be out in the fields this fine day."

Kakashi waved as he strode over, lazily sizing up the threat this man could be. "Oh, we were just hoping for some extra training time. We do need to be prepared."

The man laughed. 'Kakashi the Copy Cat. A pleasure to meet you. My name is Ikupasuy, like my weapon, Shinima, like the whirlpool."

Asuma nearly choked on his cigarette as he looked at the man, Ikupasuy, in fear. "As in 'Grave Digger' Ikupasuy? The man who mastered the Edo Tensei?"

Everyone looked at the man as he grinned slightly more maliciously at that. "Oh? So my name is rather famous, hmm? Well, what do you know of me?"

Asuma informed the Konoha Shinobi in a tone filled with a razor sharp edge. "Ikupasuy Shinima, High A to Low S-Class Jonin of Shinigakure. Well known for his mastery of the Edo Tensei, as well as his many unconventional Earth Style Jutsu, as well as his apparent bloodline, which he had dubbed the Reaver Release. Most notable of him is that his entire team consists of people who have some form of connection to the dead. From 'Dead Bones' Brook, wielder of the resurrection of life bloodline, to his female teammate, Durza. All of whom are High A-Class. His Sensei's name is classified, only being referred to as 'The Undertaker.' (AN: look up 'Backwater Gospel) A High S-Class shinobi of irrefutable skill and power."

Ikupasuy clapped in approval at that as everyone regarded him with even more caution. "Well done, Konoha-Nin. You got it all right. However, it is not Reaver Release, and it isn't a bloodline. It is a style."

"Well whatever it is, you seem to ooze danger. Not to mention the ingrained smell of blood on your clothes, as if you've bathed in it." Kiba remarked, using the logic he had developed in the years Naruto had gone missing in the hopes of finding one of the three people he could truly call his friends.

The Gravedigger smirked as he shouldered his shovel. "As the apprentice of the Undertaker, it's my job to bury and dispose of the bodies of the enemies of Shinigakure. My Master, with permission of the Shinikage, created a Hunter-Nin division called the 'Grave masters.' We hunt down nuke-nin, and head to each battle location to retrieve the bodies of both our comrades and enemies, for proper burial, and in the case of enemies, study for either information or medic shinobi."

He replaced the shovel on his back and turned to leave, but not before saying in a foreboding voice. "Remember this, Konoha-Nin, whatever God you believe in may own the soul, but your bodies are still here on earth."

In a flock of crows, he disappeared.

(Elsewhere)

Itachi was accompanied by Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara as they walked through the red-Light district. They had heard that there was a fantastic club here, and that it was a hotspot for getting laid. It amazed the Uchiha that such a sector of a village was funded by the government, but then he realized that being a shinobi means stress, and what better way to relieve stress?

They found themselves outside of a nice looking place called the Blooming Rose, covered in dark red roses. The smell of highclass sake was in the air as they entered, only to be greeted by a very, very attractive black haired woman, wearing a lace negligee. She smiled and bowed to them. "Welcome to the Blooming Rose. We hope that you enjoy your stay here. Would you care for some refreshment? Maybe a girl or two?"

Kisame immediately went to the bar, intent on getting drunk while Hidan and Deidara found themselves some girls. Itachi stood awkwardly as he looked around. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to see a very inebriated man with cropped grey hair and a large grin, a beard on his face. The man wore a white suit and a coat hanging off of his shoulders. "Well, it seems we have a new face here. Kana! get him a bottle of our finest brew!"

Kana, the hostess from before, nodded as she rushed off. "Yes Mister Garp."

The now named Garp looked at Itachi and smiled like a grandfather. "Now son, enjoy. Not all of us have my everlasting ability to live as long as I did as a shinobi. Even when life is cruel, love can still bloom on the battlefield. It did for me, and son, it can for you."

Itachi watched as the strange man walked off, a stagger in his step. He called out. "And how do you know me, or what i've done to give me such advice?"

Garp looked back at Itachi, his eyes showing a sharp clarity. Itachi froze. Those were his eyes. The eyes he had when he killed his clan. His answer came in a soft and gentle voice, reminding him so much of himself. "Because, Itachi Uchiha, you and I...are one and the same. I fought with my Fists of love, using my Amorous Style, wanting to protect, when all I could do was destroy. But then, a simple gesture of human flesh convinced me that my Fists of Love were superior to the Fists of Hate. Good night, son. And pick a girl, we both know that you're a virgin."

Itachi watched as the man resumed his walk, absent;y accepting the bottle of chilled Sake as he drank it. He grunted at the burning feeling as the potent concoction poured down his throat. "Crazy Old man."

It was then he realized that he hadn't told Garp his name.

AN: Yes! That's right! Garp is in this, and he is the Lord of the Blooming Rose, Master of the Fists of Love and Amorous style, as well as the Amorous Shinobi!

For those of you wondering, Ikupasuy is an OC I made, named after the tool used to dig graves in Japan.

(Omake)

Garp laughed as he watched Kisame drink merrily. That Shark man was a strong drinker, and he was without a doubt the funniest drunk ever.

Hidan was drinking with a girl just as angry as he was, and currently getting head. All the while praising Jashin. Tch, the crazy bastard.

Deidara was tied to a bed, yelling and screaming as he was whipped by a dominatrix. Who knew that the blonde was into that shit?

Itachi had finally chosen a girl, the hostess no less, and was talking the woman up while calmly drinking the chilled sake.

Garp laughed again as he roamed, ensuring that his message of love was heard by all.

Hey, when you get to be his age, you can do whatever you want.

Excluding the busty blonde Tsunade.

She was off limits.

(End Omake)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, been a while. But, a you can see, here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

Harem Update:

Fuu  
Kurotsuchi  
Ryuuzetsu  
Seras  
Mavis Vermilion  
Ultear  
Tifa Lockhart  
Karasuba  
Haihane  
Miya  
Kazehana

(Chapter 3)

The Council of Judgement was convened when the various guests and teams arrived in the village. The Council was composed of the heads of the five great clans of Shinigakure, alongside the five overseer's of the Five Civilian Districts, with the Shinikage and his two commanders acting as the final vote deciders, but ultimately the Shinikage had final say. It was a good system that allowed equal representation for both shinobi and civilians living in the village. And thanks in no small part due to the village's laws and charters, neither side was allowed to step out of line and order the other, nor were they capable of voting in matters pertaining to the other sides expertise.

If a situation involving both Shinobi and Civilian matters were addressed, such as shinobi owned stores and their wares, or events such as the one about to be discussed by the gathered men and woman.

The two commanders who oversaw the council were regarded as exact opposites, and yet were incredibly close friends. Both were regarded with a great amount of respect by both civilian and shinobi, having both fought many battles together, whether as enemies or allies.  
The first was in charge of the Grave Masters, or often referred to as DEAD, the equivalent of the ANBU of the other villages, named Cornelius Grimm, although he preferred his codename Undertaker. He was a thin old man, with a hooked nose and gleaming eyes hidden behind a pair of large, round rimmed glasses, had white hair that was situated around the sides of his head. He wore a long jacket with two coattails that trailed behind, a purple vest, and black slacks. On his feet were a pair of shined black leather shoes. In his hands was his cane that many swore could rip your soul from your body, with intricately carved seals on it to transform into it's battle form, the namesake of the DEAD ANBU, the battle shovel. His face was set, as it always was, in a grin that stretched from ear to ear as he listened to the ramblings of the council as they awaited their Kage to arrive after greeting his guests at the dinner.

Despite his ancient and weathered look, the man was still quite deadly, having not once lost a battle to anyone save his longtime friend/rival, and the Shinikage.

The second commander was vastly different, in that he was stoic and looked asleep. He had no hair on his scar covered head, but had a long pointed beard that was held together with a purple string. He wore traditional hakama pants that were black, alongside a kimono top colored the same way. Across his shoulders was a white haori with the Kanji for one on the back of it. Clutched in his weathered, yet still strong hands was a brown staff that he always carried with himself. He was Genryusai Shikigami Yamamoto, one of the most powerful fire style shinobi in the world.

The door to the chamber opened and Naruto walked in, his usual attire on, although he was bereft of his Kage hat. They all quieted down immediately and stood before bowing to him as he took his seat at the head of the circular table, with the shinobi and civilians seated in a intermingled pattern that went like so: shinobi, civilian, shinobi, civilian, and so on. Raising his hand, Naruto said. "Alright, before we begin this meeting,. is there any old business that is yet to be resolved? Or any new information that requires the immediate attention of the council?"

One of the Shinobi council men, a man who went by Scorpion, head of the Shirai Ryu Clan, spoke up. "There is. Last meeting a week ago, the decision as to what to do with the captured shinobi from Sound that had attempted to break into the Vault has yet to be reached."

He got several affirmations at this, and Naruto nodded. "Well, last week, it came down to three choices: Execute them, Imprison them, or seal off their chakra and have them become permanent fixtures in the village. Being that it was your clans shinobi who had discovered them, I would ask for your opinion, Scorpion."

Nodding at being addressed, Scorpion stated his opinion. "They are too dangerous to let live. They have a good amount of knowledge as to the lay out of our village, and that in itself is dangerous. Not to mention they know the location of the Vault, and have a small idea as to what is locked inside."

A soft, female voice drifted in. "If I may, I would like to say that we are not animals. And while I do agree with Scorpion that they are dangerous, I believe that execution is too harsh a punishment. Imprisonment would keep them out of harms way, and keep them from reporting to that vile snake in Sound."

This reasonable argument was provided by Miya Sekirei, head of the Sekirei Clan. The woman had long violet hair and brown eyes that held a warmth to them. She was currently not wearing her shinobi uniform, and had on a light purple kimono with white socks and tabi sandals. Beside her was her ever present katana.

Scorpion gave her a nod of recognition. "While your argument is solid and sound, it does have it's flaws. Such flaws as the danger of them escaping from the prison, and informing their master of the amount of prisoners in the prison itself."

"But we are forgetting what has made Shinigakure as it is so. We are a village who will always offer a second chance, no matter the crime, and to go back on that principle would be like us cutting the hand off of a thief."

Naruto gave a nod as he listened to both arguments, having come to a decision. "What if, we offered the ones who show remorse, or a willingness to change their behaviors and inform us of the locations of Orochimaru's bases and hideouts, the option of staying in the village as civilians for three months, and a probationary shinobi position for nine months before having their records reviewed by this Council?"

That made the two council members pause as they thought over his suggestion. It had it's merits, and by confining the shinobi to the village, it made it easier to have them followed by both the Excution and Disciplinary Squads. They both nodded in approval of this, and so the meeting turned to the Kages and the Exams. It was another Clan Head who brought up this particular subject. "Are we still having the exam in Tenrou Forest? And are there any changes to be made to the line up of the exam parts?"

Makarov Dreyar was perhaps the most liked Clan Head, as he adopted anyone into his clan, Fairy Tail, and was a powerful shinobi. Despite his...short stature, he was capable of defeating several of the A-Class Jonin in the village fairly easily. The man was balding with a rim of spiky white hair surrounding his head. Underneath his nose was his moustache, which was regarded as the second best in the entire village, second only to his adoptive brother. He was commonly seen wearing an orange floral shirt and shorts, with a pair of flipflops on, as well as his bell hat.

"The exams will be as always: First, they will be tasked with finding the test with the set of clues sent to them before the exam. Second, they must traverse through Tenrou Forest and find the Shrine of Life. Once there. they will have to gather a jug of the water from the pool, then traverse back to the starting point, without being caught, killed, or...'kicked out' of the exams. Thirdly, they must then be randomly selected to participate in a team battle, the teams jumbled and switched amongst the others. And finally, a tournament for those who succeed in making it to the final examination." Yoruichi Shihoin, Clan Head of the Shihoin Clan, replied. That was the standard Chunin exam, specifically made to test their intelligence, survival in a combat zone, their ability to adapt to rotating teammates, and their fighting abilities.

Soon, they were discussing the recent alliance proposal sent from the Village of Nadeshiko. Pretty soon, it was time for lunch and the Council meeting had been adjourned, ready to be picked up next week.

(With Itachi)

The Eldest of the Uchiha Brothers was walking down a street, contemplating the strange, yet wise words, that had been spoken to him by the man named Garp, whom he found out was a master at the Shinobi arts. And while they did help, it left the Uchiha very confused on what to do next.

He had joined the Akatsuki in the belief that they had a noble goal, and while he was still striving for peace, Garp's words had made him think of alternative ways to achieve the peace that their leader wanted.

Almost unbidden, the memory of the girl he had drunk with came to the forefront of his mind. The raven haired woman had been kind and courteous to him, and he vaguely remembered her name was Hibiki. Itachi had honestly felt relaxed, the first time in years, around her. They had just talked and drank, not drinking enough at one time to get drunk, mind you, but they had a good time.

Maybe he could go back there, just to say hi or grab a drink, maybe catch her and have another conversation.

(With Sasori)

The Puppeteer was walking amiably down the streets of Shinigakure, not really looking at anything, but just roaming. Nothing had caught his eye just yet, but Sasori had to admit, it was quite refreshing to be able to walk so openly in a village without Hunter-Nin on his trail. As he was thinking, he felt someone stumble into him. When he looked down, he saw what had to be the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

She had blonde hair that was slightly curled and a heart shaped face. Her eyes, or eye, was a doe like brown that was filled with curiosity and regret for the collision. She was dressed in a tasteful, female Jonin uniform of the village, consisting of a tight black shirt under the black vest, a knee length skirt and black calf high boots. Her left eye was covered in an eye patch that had a lightning bolt on it.

They stared at each other for a while, before the woman smiled and extended her hand to him. "Hello. My name is Marie Miljnor, I'm sorry for bumping into you, Mister-?"

"Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori."

"-Sasori."

After that eventful meeting, Sasori and Marie began to chat a bit about themselves. It was only till later that evening that Sasori realized he had not once gotten annoyed or cross with her, and that he was in possession of her address.

(With the Rookies)

It was brutal, training in the Village Hidden in Death. Pretty much everything was trying to kill you, and the ground was difficult to move for Earth Jutsu, the air thin enough for Fire and Wind, while Water was sparse except for clear pools every so often. And due to the high altitude, Lightning Jutsu had a tendency to be risky, as it could attract thunderstorms if done incorrectly, and the gravity of the place was weighing them down. But, until it was only a day away from the Exams, the Rookies had noticed that they were steadily getting better at Elemental Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, thanks to the combined factors of the training grounds.

A fact that was soon commented on by a voice that none of them recognised.

"The conditions of the Mountain we're on are harsh. Very, very harsh. It's why our shinobi, while not as numerous as other villages, have better skills and techniques, as living in these mountains will force you to learn things in a harder environment than others" The voice said, immediately putting the group on guard. They searched for the voice, and found it's origin in the form of a...peculiar boy, about the age of thirteen.

He had light grey hair that was shaggy and untamed, falling into his eyes and giving him a mysterious aura. His eyes were a pale grey as well, hidden behind wire rimmed glasses, a slight glow to them as he examined each one of them like they were a fine piece of art. He wore a dark black, short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, with baggy pants the same color as his black shirt, and had black shinobi sandals. His shirt was decorated with what seemed to be stitches, colored white, flowing into one another and onto his white shirt, where the colors inverted to back. The stitches also went down his pants, highlighting key points all along his torso and legs where to cut or hurt for maximum effect. His face was full of a creepy kind of curiosity, like he wanted nothing more than to dissect them all. All of the shinobi noticed the thick fog that had rolled in upon seeing the boy arrive.

It was Kakashi who was the first to get over his unnerved state at seeing the boy. "Excuse me...but who are you, and why are you spying on us?"

The boy seemingly ignored the one eyed Jonin. "A little known fact about this place is that it is referred to as the Mountain of the Gods, where supposedly the Gods are able to walk amongst us. It is because of this that the mountains that make up our village has such factors as the natural phenomenon to strengthen our Elemental Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. That, the Gods themselves use this place to settle disputes amongst themselves, and as such, discharge so much energy that the land is forever altered, making Ninjutsu difficult to use, but if one were to get used to the effects of the poison in the land, then upon leaving it they become Blades of the Forest." He paused for a moment, before saying. "As for my name...it is Tenrou."

He gave a nod to Kurenai and said. "Even in a cruel world, a small, unassuming light can shine. Even when new life is brought in the world, darkness can just as easily, too."

And with that, he was gone, as if he disappeared. The Rookies and their senseis all shivered as they made their way back to the hotel, too unnerved to continue training.

(Deep Rock Prison- With Naruto/Null)

Null watched in a amused manner as the four shinobi sent to break into his Vault cowered on their knees before him, their minds playing out the possible tortures he would have them undergo. From what Naruto's head Interrogator, one Alucard, had informed him of, they were sent as a suicide force, to test his security.

They were also the newest members of the revived Sound Four. The first was an old member of the last one, a girl Naruto remembered as Tayuya, the second Karin, the next as Sasame, and the last as Suigetsu Hozuki. It seemed Orochimaru was beginning to scrape the barrel on powerful shinobi, he wondered idly as he gazed at them from behind his new mask made for him by one of his old friends, a smith by the name of John, who was called John Smith. It was a simple white mask made of porcelain, and reinforced with steel, making it nigh indestructible. It had a line of red diamonds going down from the right eye hole, as if crying them out, had no mouth opening, and allowed his cobalt eyes to be shown to the world. Accompanied by his attire and two, still cloaked, bodyguards, made him appear as though he were the very God of Death his village had been named in the honor of.

His voice rumbled from behind his mask as Null spoke, having put seals on it to modify his voice like his other mask did to avoid getting recognised just yet. "Now...you lot may be wondering exactly why you're here and not dead. Well, that's because I have decided to show your four mercy this one time, and allow you to live in my village, so long as you don't cause problems, give us as much information as you can on Orochimaru, and agree to a one year village trail membership, with three months as a civilian, and nine as a Genin Shinobi of the village.

They looked at him, before the de facto leader, Tayuya, spoke up. "And why the hell would we do that?"

Null's voice became grave at that. "if you don't, then I have three options for you. The first is execution. Which may not sound bad, but our Executioner is very...sadistic. He calls himself the Collector, by the way. Second, you spend the rest of your lives here, in this prison, with Alucard and Monsieur Goliad watching over you. And thirdly, the girls go to the clan, whose members they wounded, and the Hozuki has his sperm extracted twice a day for three months to ensure a good supply, before his testicles are cut off, burnt, made into a pie, and eaten by him, alongside his penis, which will also be cut off, only cooked like a sausage, fed to a pig, crapped out, reformed into the shape of a penis, and fed to him with his testicle pie."

Suigetsu was near crying at hearing what his manhood would go through if he refused the deal, while the girls all shivered at the thought of being sent to a clan, who would most likely use them as breeding stock to boost member numbers. It was more or less two options: A new start, new life, and a second chance, or getting physically, emotionally, and mentally fucked.

For their part, Alucard and Monsieur Goliad, both of whom had entered during the explanation of the fours options, did their best to hide their grins at seeing the now submissive lot submit even further.

It was Tayuya again, after a discussion via eye contact, who spoke up. "We'll take the new start...Lord Shinikage."

(Leaf Rookies Hotel Room- 18 hours till Exam)

Not surprisingly, it was Shikamaru who figured it out. The Genin had been thinking over the conversation with Jericho for some time now, as something felt off about it. Thinking back, he recalled a certain piece that stuck out. "Blades of the Forest...Ninjutsu...and his name is Tenrou. Something about those three things connects them, but what?" The lazy Nara thought. "He also mentioned Mountains repeatedly, as well as Gods and them walking amongst them. But...they also use it to settle disputes amongst themselves. So, from all of that, there are three places here that he mentioned. First, the Ninjutsu Foundry. Second, the Forbidden Training Ground, Tenrou Forest, and finally the Shinikage Tower." He pondered it for a few moments, before he got it. He sat up, eyes wide, as he thought over it. "No...not three places. A place where three things meet. Blades in the Forest, not of the forest. Ninjutsu are techniques that expel a large amount of chakra at once, so somewhere saturated in the stuff. And Tenrou, the name of the boy. But, also the name of a place in Shinigakure. Could that be where the Exams are held?"

After mentioning his theory, Shikamaru was 100% certain that the exams would be held there, and the others all agreed to meet at Tenrou Forest, bright and early, so that they could be ready.

(With Naruto/Null)

Naruto, having cast aside his guise of Null for the moment, stood on the balcony overlooking the village, an emotionless look on his face as he did. Tomorrow, events would begin, events capable of bringing down entire villages if things went well, making allies question each other, friends question what it means to be a true friend, and the ultimate test of the Shinobi Way.

And yet, all things considered,it was one of the most brilliant moves, both politically and militaristically, ever. With his access to the Kages during this event, he could build alliances and ensure his village survived for the years to come, his Shinobi would be showcased as the strongest, and he could gauge the strength of this generation, and the next.

All in all, Naruto could o0nly say one thing right now, and looking at the Village of Shinigakure, more specifically, at the Hotels that held the various groups, he said. "...

(The Next Day- Tenrou Forest)

"...Let the Exams Begin!" Null said in a happy voice, not wearing his porcelain mask. "For those of you who understood the clue left for you by the agents sent to tell you, congratulations on , passing the first portion of the Shinigakure Examination for the rank of Chunin. From here on out, you're on your own. Once you pass this gate into Tenrou Forest, the Second Portion will commence. In this part, your task is to get to the Shrine of Life with nothing but your own tracking skills and a clue. Once there, after evading the Chunin, Jonin, and DEAD operatives in the forest meant to render you unconscious, and in some cases, kill you, while also surviving off of the land and not dying because of the many dangerous animals and plants, you must collect a jug of water from the pool and bring it here, back to the starting point. However, the forest shifts every day, due to a powerful Ninjutsu infused seal that makes Tenrou Forest a dangerous place to be overnight. Also, the water from the pool has a very, very low evaporation point, so once you get yours, you should Run Down Boogie back here fast. And finally...Tenrou Forest has a massive amount of Chakra Saturated amongst the trees, both positive and negative, and has been known to trick people into seeing phantoms of people long since dead, gone, or phantoms of the past."

Taking a deep breath, Null, in reality Naruto, continued his explanation."But, this isn't just some retrieval test, as failure is not an option. Before the test begins, each of you will be outfitted with a seal that will connect to your teammates. What the seal does is lock itself onto the Chakra signature of your team, connecting your chakra network to each other. What this means is rather simple...if one of your teammates dies, you all die." Getting gasps from the gathered people, Kages included, Null continued heedless of their shock. "The seals also work as a tracker, so that the people located out here can more easily determine who dies and who doesn't. As an added bonus, the seals, what we call the 'Jinchuuriki Curse Seal of Connected Existence', is timed. You have three days to get to the Shrine, and three days to get back. In the first three days, if you don't make it by the 72nd hour, they go off. The same with the next 72nd hour."

All of the competing Genin shuddered at this test. While it was similar to the one in Konoha, the risks were far greater, but so was the reward. Not to mention the fact that this test will probably thin them out a lot. Shikamaru counted and sighed. "Let's see...One hundred Teams, all from different villages, and Ikupasuy said it had a 70% mortality rate. So, the bulk of the deaths will most likely be here. But, it seems to me that there is a glaring hole in the "mission" this test. Why do we not have two types of water from two pools? Is there two entrances or is there a twist?"

As if reading his mind, Null said. "Now, as many of you guessed, you will be fighting each other in the Forest, as the Shrine has two pools, opened at opposite hours. To make the water what it should be, you have to combine water from the Pool of Heavenly Knowledge, and the Pool of Earthly Power. When combined, the answer to the test is revealed, and you pass."

"That was a fucking long explanation for the exam, with so many small, minute complications, that when combined together make a shit load of problems. I can already tell that this exam is going to be troublesome, but I have to admit, it is going to be interesting." Shikamaru thought.

Null looked at the amassed Genin and smirked underneath his mask as everyone was given the Seal, excited to see who survives and who dies. "As I already said once before...Let the Exams begin!"

AN: And I'm gonna end it there. Next chapter, which should be out eventually, will be following Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata's team in the Tenrou Forest. I know the Exam seems complicated, and it is, but it will be explained after next chapter, where it ends.

As for the whole Naruto/Null thing, I put that there as they were the same, and it was confusing people. When Naruto is around people not from Shinigakure, he is Null. But when he is around people from his village, he is Naruto. Got it?

Now, I added the Sasori and Itachi bits so that I can have a reason to get them to join Shinigakure when I eventually have the Akatsuki disband. The next chapter are Pain and Konan moments, not together, mind you.

I hope you liked my including of the other crossovers, alongside my OC, 'Tenrou'. As for stories sake, he is rather important to it. And to help you, here's a hint: He is kind of like Schrodinger from Hellsing, only he isn't 'everywhere and nowhere at once', more like he was given a 'tap' by an 'Outsider'.

As for updates for my other stories, well, I'm working on them. Things are going very slow, as my muses are drying up in the form of suggestions as to what you all THINK might happen. Some of them actually affect the story, as they inspire me to write a chapter.

The Harem is cut considerably down, as it was getting too big for my taste. And for some reason, I just had the feeling that two of the most foul mouthed people in Naruto deserved the chance to be together, and as such, Tayuya and Hidan are a pairing that I'm gonna explore.

(Omake- Why Shinigakure has no Sea Bears)

Ikupasuy looked in satisfaction as he finished making a large circle around Shinigakure, having dug a ten foot by ten foot trench around it. Of course, he did so without thinking, and trapped the city with the Sea Bear, who had already been inside, within it's borders.

Looking up, he screamed as one of them got close to his face, making him fall to his knees. The Bear of the Sea grinned as it made a gesture. Following his new orders, Ikupasuy took his clothes off, crying as he did so.

Before the beast could mount him, it was killed by a fish to the head, killing it. Looking up, Ikupasuy saw a man wearing a cowboy hat, with red hair and a beard, smiling kindly.

With a shaking finger, he pointed and asked. "Who are you?"

The man responded in a strong voice. "My name is Chuck Norris. Leader of the Anti- Sea Bear Association. Together with Charlie Sheen, Jimi Hendrix, Rick James, and Bob, the anorexic Turtle, we travel the world hunting Sea Bears, and Sea Bear cults."

(End Omake)


End file.
